1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and an illumination device and a liquid crystal display device incorporating the organic light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting device offers a variety of desirable features, such as a thin-body implementation, self-emissive property, low power consumption, no backlight source, a wide viewing angle, and a high reaction rate, etc. Thus, in recent years, an organic light emitting device has become the mainstream of flat screen displays. Moreover, a passive organic light emitting device may be formed as an array structure on a light and thin, flexible substrate material. Hence, an organic light emitting device is also suitable for illumination purposes. Typically, the light emitting efficiency of an organic light emitting device is estimated to increase to 100 Lm/W or higher, and the color rendering index is higher than 80. Accordingly, an organic light emitting device could replace a typical illumination light source and could serve an important role in illumination apparatuses.
In an organic light emitting device that has a large area, the presence of a single foreign particle may lead to short circuit of the entire organic light emitting device. Hence, an organic light emitting device having a large area is normally divided into a plurality of small-area light emitting units. Moreover, each light emitting unit is connected to a resistor. The above resistor may limit the current passing through the light emitting unit during a short circuit to prevent other emitting units from being affected. However, the disposition of the above resistor will lower the overall aperture ratio of the organic light emitting device.